The present disclosure relates generally to ventilation systems and, more particularly, to ventilation systems and methods used with a plasma treatment system.
Atmospheric pressure plasma treatment systems are used for surface preparation prior to bonding to achieve long-lasting bonding and coating adhesion on various workpieces, such as aircraft composite materials. Plasma treatment activates a surface by selective oxidation processes, reduces or eliminates static charge, and removes microscopic organic particulate from the workpiece surface. The workpiece surface is then prepared to receive an adhesive for bonding or another type of coating, such as paint.
During operation, the plasma treatment system produces potentially harmful gases that require ventilation. At least some known plasma treatment systems are enclosed with a physical barrier to prevent technicians from approaching the system before the gases can dissipate to an acceptable level. Such a solution drastically reduces mobility and restricts the ability of the plasma treatment system to treat highly contoured parts. Additionally, restricting access to the system from the technicians makes preparation and inspection of the system and the workpiece difficult. Other known plasma treatment systems include stationary work stations that include a stationary snorkel ventilation system. Such static snorkel systems are independent of the plasma jet heads and are not suitable for automated, robotic operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated ventilation system that is moveable along with a robotic plasma treatment system and that maintains safety requirements through ventilation of the gases produced during plasma treatment.